This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Epigenomics, organized by Steven E. Jacobsen and Steven Henikoff, which will be held in Keystone, Colorado from January 17 - 22, 2012. Core processes of epigenetic inheritance include DNA methylation, histone modification, nucleosome remodeling, nuclear dynamics and chromatin interaction with non-coding RNAs. Although these processes are beginning to be understood at a mechanistic level, less is known of their dynamic nature within genomes. This meeting will highlight recent advances in the application of genomics techniques to the study of epigenetics. Research in a variety of model systems will be presented, which will highlight the conservation and divergence of patterns in different eukaryotic kingdoms. Session topics emphasize integration between epigenomic patterning and developmental regulation, as well as cross talk between different epigenetic processes. The meeting will also highlight cutting-edge, high-throughput technology being developed and applied to understand epigenomes. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Chromatin Dynamics, which will share a keynote address and two plenary sessions with this meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Many genetic diseases and cancers involve inherited changes in phenotype (appearance) or gene expression caused by mechanisms other than changes in the underlying DNA sequence - a process called epigenetics. Epigenomics combines epigenetics with genomics, and both of these areas of research have been progressing at an extraordinary pace. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Epigenomics will highlight recent advances in the application of genomics techniques to the study of epigenetics. The concurrent meeting on Chromatin Dynamics - which will share a keynote address and two plenary sessions with this meeting - will provide opportunities for biologists addressing problems in development and disease get together with epigenomic technologists.